


Halloween Prompt 38: “HOLY MOTHERF- IT BIT ME!”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!America x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 38: “HOLY MOTHERF- IT BIT ME!”

You playfully hold your boyfriend's neck with your hand in a wolf puppet.  
“HOLY MOTHERF- IT BIT ME!”  
Allen's scream surprises and confuses you. "What's with the overreacting?" You ask with a grimace.  
"HOLY MOTHERF- I'LL BITE YOU!"  
You scream and laugh as Allen playfully pounce at you and pretend to bite your neck with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
